Xmas Magic
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: It could be argued that an average day at UNIT HQ, based in the Tower of London, was not exactly classified as 'ordinary.' Although some days were more routine than others, this was most definitely not one of those!
1. I don't think we're in London anymore

**Author's Note:** Absolutely no idea where this came from but it seemed fitting for a christmas fic. Happy xmas ncruuk and thanks for all your support over the last few months, it means a lot to me.

* * *

The sound of a dematerialising TARDIS jolted Kate fully awake and alert; from _what_ , she had no idea but she at least had a clue as to the _who_. She knew she had been at the Tower all morning and had just popped into Osgood's laboratory as part of her usual rounds. She had been interested to see how the younger woman was getting on analysing a device left behind at the end of their last encounter with some not so friendly aliens. Speaking of who…

Osgood hadn't fared quite so well and had landed with her backside in a pile of fresh and unexpected… snow? In the seconds that Osgood's surprised coughing and spluttering could be heard, Kate suddenly noticed the landscape before them. Miles and miles of glistening white snow, so white that it dazzled and shimmered in the full, bright sun. Mountains off into the far distance gave Kate a sense of perspective but otherwise there was nothing to distinguish where on earth they were. Or _not_ as the case may be. Especially if, as she suspected, the Doctor had had a hand in this. Kate remembered herself and offered a helping hand to her friend and second in command. Osgood took it gratefully, with a brief 'thanks' and then dusted herself down, which gave her time to think and eventually speak coherently.

"Wow, this is amazing! Where are we?" The scientist bent slightly at the waist to catch the bottom of her duffle coat and began to do up the toggles. Once finished, she wrapped her scarf a couple more times around her neck, right up to her chin to keep her nice and warm and made sure that the ends were not left too long so she couldn't trip over them; one splat in the snow was enough for her today already! She then reached inside the pockets of her coat and pulled out a pair of multi-coloured, stripey gloves. However they'd ended up here, the instigator had obviously taken care to make sure they were suitably attired because she knew that she had only been wearing her lab coat and jumper back at UNIT HQ.

"No idea, I haven't got my phone with me, although I suspect it probably wouldn't work out here anyway." Kate's clothing had also been well thought out; gone were her orange heels and instead her feet were nice and toasty in a pair of fleece-lined, ankle length boots. She wore a long grey quilted coat with a faux-fur lined trim on the bottom and around the hood. An army-green scarf adorned her neck, which was standard UNIT issue with the logo emblazoned on either end.

"Do you think we're still on earth?" Osgood looked around and took in what she could see, besides snow, the sun and mountains that really was all they had to go on.

"I can't really tell and we've got no equipment with us to at least make an educated guess. It smells… clean? Fresh? I'm not sure." Kate shook her head in frustration and wondered just what in the world the Doctor was up to this time. Osgood took a couple of deep breaths beside her and Kate's concern was immediately for her friend. "Osgood….?"

"You're right, the air is fresher. I can breathe much more easily than in London." To be fair, in most other places in the UK she could breathe better than when she was in London. It still didn't really help them to work it out. Delicate flakes of snow began to gently flutter down from the clear blue sky but the sun was no less bright which prompted Kate into leaning more towards concluding that they were no longer on earth.

Kate suddenly felt something hard hit her between her shoulder blades, which startled her and made her jump. She turned towards the direction from whence it came and found Osgood sniggering but making a half-hearted attempt to look innocent at the same time. For a split second Osgood wondered if it had been a mistake and that Kate hadn't been in the mood for such frivolity. But then a smirk appeared on her friend's face and she bent down to scoop up some snow to mould into a nice cold and wet snowball. Osgood let out a small yelp, suddenly realising she had nowhere to hide and tried to make a half-hearted attempt at a getaway. Kate played fair and aimed at her lower leg instead of anywhere vital to keeping her upright.

The next half an hour descended into much merriment as they chased and threw snowballs at each other as though they were teenagers. Delighted shrieks could be heard for miles around, neither woman usually associated with that kind of behaviour or lightness of spirit in their day jobs. Despite the absurdity of it, in the end, they both lay in the snow, breathing heavily after their exertion. Wide grins and occasional chuckles emanated from them as they calmed themselves. A naked and slightly lopsided snowman stood proudly at their feet, neither woman had been prepared to give up any of their warm clothing to adorn their collaborative piece of art, and there were two lumps of snow about the chest area to indicate they'd in fact built a female snowman.

"That was fun!" Osgood exclaimed, all sense of propriety now fully tossed aside given the situation. Kate turned her head to look at the younger woman and saw the warm flush in her cheeks, delight evident in her face and for the first time since they'd met, she seemed really and truly relaxed.

"Yes, it was wasn't it?" Osgood noticed a matching expression on Kate's face and found her heart clenching a little with that unrequited feeling she constantly carried around with her. It had taken her a long while to work it out but once she had done, it was so glaringly obvious that's how she felt about her friend and boss that she worried it was to other people too.

"I'm getting wet and it's freezing out here. There has to be somewhere we can dry off and warm up?" Kate could suck it up and get on with most situations she found herself in but on this occasion the cold and damp had begun to creep into her bones. She was tired and frustrated so held onto the hope that the Doctor would come back for them, long before either one of them perished anyway.

"There's nothing but snow for miles around and no signs of any sort of life." Osgood needlessly pointed out, stuck for something else to say or suggest.

"I can't believe the Doctor wouldn't have thought of that, he's an idiot at the best of times but he's not _that_ daft." Kate looked directly at the younger woman and a thoughtful look appeared on her face. "Are you amenable to a bit of an explore?"

"Of course, it's not as though we can do much else is there?" They helped pull each other up off the snow-covered ground and dusted themselves off as best they could. "What way?"

"Towards the mountains? It's the only logical option I can think of." Osgood nodded and followed Kate; wherever they would eventually end up, no one knew.

* * *

"You see, it's not cruel if they eventually formulate a plan." The grey haired man threw the comment at his companion knowingly as they observed the scene play out inside the snow globe that sat on the TARDIS console before them.

"You mean they're not going to freeze to death?" The young woman with the natural afro hair had been very worried when he'd kidnapped the two UNIT officials earlier that morning and deposited them in the middle of nowhere.

"Of course not, that would be missing the point entirely." The older man said in an exasperated tone of voice. The trouble was, he often assumed his human companions were mind readers and neglected to fill them in on his thought processes.

"I still don't think I understand." Bill pouted at her still relatively new friend. She'd had some thrilling adventures with him so far but did wonder whether she'd ever properly get to know him.

"All in good time my dear, all in good time."


	2. All The Strange, Strange Creatures

**All The Strange, Strange Creatures**

Kate cautiously approached the the small wooden door and jumped back slightly as it opened itself for them. She winced as the hinges creaked, as though the door hadn't been opened for some time. Glancing back to Osgood she indicated that they should continue onwards, despite the fact that the adrenaline was now coursing through her. Kate had to duck her head a little so that she could walk through the now open doorway, but she was able to walk upright once past the beams above her.

By some miracle, and after not too long, she and Osgood had eventually stumbled across what looked like a tavern. There had been no sign of life for miles around and then, almost out of nowhere, this small dwelling had appeared. It was wooden, crooked and looked fairly dilapidated, so neither held out much hope of it being warm and cosy. It was also quite small and rectangular shaped, the size of which hadn't surprised Kate. However, anything was better than staying outside for however long they were stuck here, wherever _here_ was.

Osgood followed behind Kate, similarly ducking her head until she was clear of the beams. The two women turned to look at each other with raised eyebrows in silent question. It was obviously an active establishment, very warm and intimately cosy, with seasonal decorations hung on the walls and around the bar. The bar was immediately in front of them as they'd entered and a series of wooden tables were lined up against the long walls to the right of them. And to the far right, at the very end, was a large, bright bay window with a festively decorated tree in the centre of it.

"Oh, do come in!" A kindly, elderly female voice called out to them but neither woman could work out where it had come from. The door creaked slowly shut behind Osgood, which had made her jump slightly as it did so. "There, that's it. Warm yourselves up my dears." Something caught Kate's eye behind the bar and she had to stop herself from gasping as it became clear, she reached out behind her to grab hold of Osgood's hand. A very tiny, rotund woman had her back to them, her large posterior moving in rhythm with the beating of the wings that protruded from her shoulder blades. She wore a pale blue frock with many layers of skirts and a pinafore, which enhanced her shape considerably. Kate immediately brought to mind Bedknobs and Broomsticks, or Mary Poppins, where cartoon creatures had walked amongst the human characters. This woman, or perhaps fairy, wasn't quite real. Or she was real but from somewhere not on Earth. Kate wasn't frightened, in her line of work there were many aliens and creatures to be feared but she had been fortunate to make contact with some that weren't and had been fascinated by them. The woman turned around the face them and she had a perplexed look on her face, then she seemed to realise something. "Oh, do forgive my manners, I've not introduced myself. Tephra Doi at your service, although friends just call me Tepi. Please, do take a seat, by the fire if you wish…" and with a snap of her fingers a crackling fire encased within a fireplace, appeared at the other end of the room where tables had been previously. "...you both must be frozen solid!"

"I… umm… thank you." Kate responded politely before slowly taking the initiative and guiding Osgood towards one of the tables down the other end of the room and opposite the fire. They took off their warm clothing and set it out on the spare chairs beside them to dry off.

"Do you think this is safe?" Osgood whispered to the other woman, oddly not feeling at ill-ease in their strange surroundings, but cautious nonetheless.

"There's nothing to indicate it isn't. Let's just see what happens shall we? But be prepared just in case." Osgood nodded her agreement, she was very used to having to run at a moment's notice. She noticed a fluttering noise above her head, followed by a slight whoosh. She looked up and watched in fascination as four tiny robbins each held a corner of a pristine white lace tablecloth and laid it gently over the table they were sat at. Just like Tepi, they were slightly unreal, almost magical with glittering sparkles left in the air around them. They fluttered off once their job was done and then Tepi silently appeared from nowhere beside them and set out cutlery and napkins for them both.

"Now, what what you like my dears... a nice hot drink to warm you up? Could I tempt you with an indulgent slice of cake too?" Both Kate and Osgood felt their stomachs rumble at the mention of food and realised they hadn't eaten since breakfast, whenever that was. Kate's watch was stuck at 9.15, the last time she remembered looking at it. She caught Osgood's eye and nodded her agreement, despite how strange this all was there was still nothing to suggest any untoward.

"That sounds wonderful and most welcome Tepi, do you have a menu we could choose from?" Kate asked their host who then chuckled kindly.

"Oh, no menu, not here. Whatever your heart's desire, it shall be so." The woman answered cryptically and Kate looked confused. "Tell me what you would like and we'll make it for you." Tepi clarified and Kate was still unsure but she decided to go along with it anyway.

"Okay, umm… I'd like a strong milky coffee and a slice of carrot and walnut cake."

"That we can most certainly do. And for you Osgood?" Kate and Osgood's mouth fell open as they'd not yet introduced themselves to Tepi. Whatever was going on here, it was looking more and more certain that they were not on Earth.

"Err, well… I'm a bit more awkward you see… I can just have black tea and some fruit if you have any?"

"Is that what you'd really like?" Tepi asked her kindly. "Remember, you can have your heart's desire." A shiver ran through Osgood as she looked at Kate and realised just how much of a loaded statement that was.

"Umm, no. I'd really like the same as Kate but I can't have dairy."

"Of course, say no more! We cater for everyone here, you're not awkward at all. I'll be sure to rustle up something you can both enjoy." Tepi disappeared as quickly as she had arrived, leaving the two women alone for a moment.

"Well, this is certainly a very different sort of day to the one I had planned." Kate remarked dryly, as though there were days you could _actually_ plan when you were the head of UNIT.

"Is that a bad thing?" Osgood was in a similar position but, even in light of the strangeness and uncertainty, she couldn't say that she wasn't enjoying herself. Or, more importantly, the company she was keeping. Kate looked up at Osgood with a bright smile and shook her head.

"No, absolutely not. As long as we get back to the day job alive and with all our limbs attached, eventually!" Kate chuckled, which in turn made Osgood laugh and then Kate properly laughed in response. Osgood loved that Kate had one of the most unique laughs she had ever heard and whilst normally slightly self-conscious about it, she was happy to share her laughter with Osgood.

* * *

"Are you sure they're safe?" Bill turned to the Doctor once again. They had continued to observe the two women on and off as the scene played out in front of them in the snow globe.

"Of course, what do you take me for?" She raised her eyebrows at him, given some of the adventures they'd had recently she was slightly doubtful, and he conceded slightly. "Yes, well… this is different, there's a plan."

"What exactly are you up to Doctor?" Bill asked him warily.

"Haven't you worked it out yet?" He waggled his rather expressive eyebrows at her and waited. When the penny eventually dropped, Bill's face was an absolute picture.

"Oh… oh… _really_?" The Doctor nodded and Bill squealed with delight and then nudged him in the side with her elbow. "I never had you down as an incurable romantic."

"Not so much romantic as practical but yes… well…"

* * *

Kate and Osgood were enraptured by the activity going on around them. Several sprites flittered in the air around them, just as the robbins had done. One, in an emerald green dress, seemed to be leading the ingredients for the cake in a merry dance into a mixing bowl, a wooden spoon stirring the contents seemingly by itself. How the liquid defied gravity and managed not to spill all over the floor was obviously all part of the strange magic that was within the building. The most incredible thing was to come; once the cake batter had been mixed together and set out in a tin, it cooked right in front of their very eyes, without the aid of an oven! Kate watched as the mixture bubbled and rose until it had set into a firm cake. It slipped itself from the tin and a generous slathering of a cream cheese type icing was laid on top.

As the cake was sliced and presented on plates, another couple of sprites set about making the drinks. The sprite dressed in the blue gown made Osgood's non-dairy coffee, adding a touch of frothy foam to the top and a sprinkling of glitter to make it look special. A purple gowned sprite made Kate's drink in the same way. All the elements came together at the same time and the sprites gently set the cakes, plates and drinks on the table in front of them with more magic. Both women hesitated in their indulgence before checking with each other and then tucking in. Kate had to admit that the sustenance was most welcome. The coffee was perfect, smooth a strong just the way she liked it and the cake moist and nicely spiced to give flavour. Osgood found hers to be just as satisfying and revelled in the luxury of it.

They'd enjoyed companionable silence as they had eaten their cake and consumed their drinks and then eased into gentle conversation about themselves after they'd finished. There was nothing more they could practically discuss about their current situation and no way of knowing what was happening back at HQ, so for once they had an opportunity to talk about more personal subjects. They spoke about their fathers and long association with UNIT, about the pressures to live up to their reputations from all sides but mostly from themselves. Kate was clearly proud of Gordy, his struggles early on in his school days hadn't seemed to hold him back from what he had wanted to do with his life. He'd gone down the science route, albeit about more earthly matters such as research into illness and disease. Osgood exchanged tales of her sister and nieces, of whom she didn't get to see as often as she would have liked but was clearly very attached to them.

Their hearts and stomachs full, the time came for them to leave the strange but wondrous tavern and head back out into the cold and try to find a way back home.


	3. If This Is A Dream

**If This Is A Dream...**

The low winter light cast everything around them in a red-orange hue, Osgood's pink cheeks radiated her relative youth and sheer delight from the few hours they'd enjoyed together. Kate couldn't stop looking at her, taking in everything she could before reality would once again reassert itself; either by realising that this was in fact a trap and they'd have to fight their way back to safety or the Doctor would have had his fun and end their excursion himself. Either way, Kate was all too aware of just how fleeting this moment was. Osgood caught her eye and blushed under the scrutiny as she wasn't used to being looked at like that. She felt like she was the centre of someone's world and it was all too obvious in Kate's expression. But would either of them do something about it, that was the question?

The closer they got to the TARDIS the darker it had become, stars twinkled low in the sky to guide their way. They burned so much brighter and so low that you could almost touch them, so different to the stars back home in London. A sense of inevitability settled over Kate and she was surprised to find that she was choked with emotion at the loss she felt. Her right hand precariously brushed Osgood's left and she slowly laced their fingers together as their pace slowed. Kate took a half step or two ahead of Osgood and turned around to face her, indicating with a squeeze of her hand that she was going to stop.

"Kate?" Osgood asked curiously as there was something in Kate's expression that she couldn't quite decipher. The atmosphere around them had gone from light and easy to tense and full of expectation.

"I don't know what this is; a dream, a silent alien invasion while our attention has been diverted or some game or other the Doctor's been playing. But what I do know is that it's been an incredible day, wonderful in fact. The magic, the fun, being away from everything that keeps us far too busy to have a normal life outside of the day job…" Kate paused, took a breath and looked Osgood right in the eye. "...and being with you. I can't think of anyone I'd rather have shared this experience with." Osgood blushed and turned her gaze away from Kate, her cold, pink cheeks flushing crimson in embarrassment at the compliment. "Osgood?" Kate queried, worried that she's somehow offended her friend. But Osgood looked back up at her slowly and smiled shyly.

"I feel the same. I wish we could spend more time together like this." Osgood blurted it out before she realised what she'd said and shook her head rapidly. "I mean, I know it's not possible, that this is something extraordinary but…"

"I know exactly what you mean Osgood." Kate said firmly but kindly and the younger woman relaxed a little. There was a pregnant pause and both women teetered on the edge of revealing their innermost thoughts and feelings. "In fact… if this _is_ a dream then we both might not remember any of this when we wake up." The statement came out sadder than Kate had intended it to be but it was heartfelt. "Before this gets forgotten or turns out to be a figment of my imagination I need to tell you…" Kate reached out for both of Osgood's hands and held them firmly. "We've become such close friends and I care about you, very deeply." Osgood felt her heart speed up, thumping loudly in her chest and a ringing in her ears in anticipation of what was to come. Or at least what she hoped was coming. "I think…. I think I've fallen in love with you." For a couple of beats there was complete silence, not a sound in the air or from either woman, as though the moment had been frozen in time.

"Really?" Osgood's response was full of wonder, not quite believing it could possibly be true, especially considering the day they'd just had. Kate nodded, not trusting her brain to come up with the appropriate words. "I never thought… I mean, I'd hoped but you're… and I'm… and then we…." Kate wrapped her arms around Osgood's waist and pulled her flush against her. She cocked her head to the side a little, almost like she was considering her next move but then leaned in and captured the younger woman's lips in a searing kiss. Osgood's eyes widened in surprise and her glasses dislodged a little as their arms and lips tangled together, but she met Kate kiss for kiss.

"Ahem…" the sound of a throat being cleared broke the moment and the two women jumped apart. Once Kate realised it was _only_ the Doctor, she reached for Osgood's hand once again. She didn't want the other woman to be too far from her just now. Osgood, in her slight embarrassment, adjusted her glasses, making sure they fit properly back on the bridge of her nose. Bill sheepishly waved in greeting, having not yet officially been introduced to Kate or Osgood. And the Doctor clapped slowly in approval and celebration at his success however, the stern look on Kate's face warned him not to push it. He thought that sometimes people could be so ungrateful for his interference!

"Care to explain Doctor? Assuming that there isn't an invasion going on under my nose?" Anyone else and it would have been difficult to take her seriously when she was pulling the younger woman beside her even closer.

"I just wanted to give you two a bit of a shove in the right direction. You humans with all your pining and forlorn puppy dog looks… frankly I was getting tired of it," he answered dismissively. Kate knew there was more to it than that but would rather give the rogue Time Lord the third degree when she was somewhere she recognised and preferably within her own domain.

"Just get us home would you please?" Not that Kate wasn't grateful for the push, she'd probably have struggled to get around to it herself otherwise. And Osgood had been just as reticent to rock the boat on their otherwise comfortable friendship.

"Yes Ma'am!" The Doctor mock-saluted his old friend's daughter and ushered the party into the TARDIS.

* * *

Kate and Osgood stood by the open TARDIS door, protected by her automatic forcefield but able to see the stars and the universe whizzing by. Osgood was in her absolute element, only partly due to the fact she was finally taking a trip in the famous blue box. The two women had their arms wrapped around each other and were conversing quietly. Bill was sat up on the TARDIS console, swinging her legs idly back and forth.

"Doctor? Why did it matter to you so much? To get them together I mean?" She asked him curiously but softly enough so that the subjects of her enquiry didn't overhear. The Doctor made himself look disinterested by pulling levers and pressing buttons on the console in front of him.

"I've been to the future and seen the past. The universe and entire human race depends on those two working together quickly and instinctively. Their personal and working relationship is symbiotic, you need both to be in good working order and that means their happiness is paramount."

"But underneath all of that, you really are a romantic old soul aren't you?" The Doctor refused to dignify Bill's question with an answer but he might just have winked at her instead.


End file.
